The subject invention is related to that area of the prior art where storage files are provided for storing box-like objects such as the IBM 3480 magnetic tape cartridge. Such cartridges must be stored in the most compact arrangements possible because of the great numbers of those cartridges that are required in many commercial computer operations. Because such cartridges are often repeatedly used on a regular basis, quick and easy cartridge removal from and replacement in the files are necessary features in the construction and arrangement of the file. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,153 shows one type of storage file in this prior art area.